


Sacred Things

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hawaii Five-0, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que Steve considera sagradas y todo lo que tenga que ver con su rubio compañero de Jersey entra en esa categoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Things

Titulo: Sacred Things  
Autor: TheGoldenHope  
Fandom: Hawaii Five-0  
Pareja: Steve/Danno  
Clasif: + 13  
Advertencias: Pre-slash, friendship, Spoiler del 2x07, sin betear. (asi que disculpen los fallos)  
Resumen: Hay cosas que Steve considera sagradas y todo lo que tenga que ver con su rubio compañero de Jersey entra en esa categoria.  
NdA: Pues que me aburria y como tiene rato que no subo nada pues me puse con esto, no me podia quedar impasible despues de lo sucedido al inicio de ese capi y esta es mi forma de desahogarme.

 

-SACRED THINGS-

Hay algunas cosas que son muy sagradas para Steve McGarrett, por no decir intocables; una de ellas es el recuerdo de su padre y su afán por descubrir que es lo que tanto ocultaba de él y en general de todo el mundo como para que atrajera tanto caos en su vida así como en la de sus compañeros de equipo que se veían irremediablemente involucrados.

La segunda de ellas era Mary, su hermana, esa mujer que aunque problemática en toda la larga extensión de la palabra y con la que no tenía una relación ejemplar, adoraba con locura. Era su hermana después de todo y la única familia que le quedaba.

La tercera y una de las más importantes era el recuerdo de su madre, esa mujer que murió cuando él era muy joven aun. Esa mujer que por las malditas vueltas del destino no había llegado a conocer como él hubiese querido, perdiéndose de abrazos, sonrisas, caricias y palabras de aliento y apoyo que muchas veces necesito a lo largo de esos años. Quizá si su madre hubiese estado con el no le sería tan difícil hablar de sentimientos y no tendría tanta ira acumulada en su interior.

Y por ultimo estaba Daniel “Danno” Williams, su compañero, su amigo, su amor imposible, ese hombre que con su mal humor, sus movimientos exagerados de manos y con una sonrisa que le calentaba el cuerpo había conseguido robarle el corazón. Eso sin contar la ternura y la devoción que proyectaba cada vez que estaba con su hija o hablaba de ella, aunque también estaba esa fiereza con que la defendía incluso de su propia madre cuando esta intentaba separarlos.

Sin duda Danny, su Danno, era la persona más importante de su vida en esos momentos, aunque este no lo sospechara en lo mas mínimo, no por nada el era un experto en encubrir y ocultar información de los demás. Siempre ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una sonrisa o una broma, pero eso no evitaba que en momentos como el que vivía ahora mismo el ardiera de rabia y celos al sentir perder un privilegio que él consideraba exclusivamente suyo y de la pequeña Williams.

La conversación sobre Lori y su pequeña reunión de Halloween les había venido bien para aligerar un poco la tensión y el mal humor que se cernía en el detective después de haberlo separado de su pequeña cuando apenas había podido verla en los últimos meses por culpa de un caso. Pero cuando la discusión viajo de la “ardiente y sucia mujer maravilla” hacia el “Déjalo Danno” y que el susodicho no hiciera nada por corregir aquello, el SEAL supo que algo no andaba bien.

Quizá era a causa de la soledad o el frágil estado emocional en el que se encontraba Danny después de lo sucedido con Rachel y la falsa ilusión de un nuevo bebé, pero sin duda no era normal que no le gruñera a la nueva integrante del equipo después de tal atrevimiento.

 

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada al respecto? – pregunto un tanto serio mientras observaban el pequeño pedazo de tierra donde se encontraba el cadáver de la victima de turno.

\- De hecho estoy esperando que los forenses hagan sus pruebas para poder darle una inspección… ¡Pero no veo que nadie haga nada! – respondió el rubio, gritando la ultima parte para que los demás le escucharan.

\- No me refiero a eso Danny, además esto es tierra sagrada para la gente y esperan la autorización del sacerdote.

\- Es una escena del crimen Steve, es trabajo y no podemos parar solo por las supersticiones, además sigo sin entender a que te refieres, pero si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

 

Acto seguido el detective entro al heiau en medio de pequeños gritos y susurros de desaprobación y miedo a su alrededor, dejando a su jefe con la palabra en la boca y con sus ojos sobre de él.  
*****

Afortunadamente el caso se había resuelto, no de la forma esperada pero al menos ya no tenían a ningún traficante de órganos caminando por la isla. Mas sin embargo a Steve aun le molestaba ese pequeño asunto que había dejado sin concluir con el detective al inicio de todo aquello.

 

\- ¿Aun no haces nada por resolverlo? – le asalto de nuevo una vez que le alcanzo después de que intempestivamente decidiera que ya no merecía la pena vivir en ese apartamento y ahora tuvieran que bajar todas sus cosas nuevamente.

\- ¿Resolver qué? En serio Steve estas asustándome, ¿No habrás inhalado mucho formaldehido en la casa de eso loco o sí? – dijo de vuelta sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería su jefe.

\- No inhale nada Danny, solo me estoy preguntando ¿por qué demonios no le pusiste un alto a Weston cuando te llamo “Danno” cuando a mi más de una vez casi me arrancas la cabeza?

 

Daniel le miro con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca, pero no tardo mucho en recuperarse del repentino exabrupto de su compañero, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo pícaramente.

 

\- Estás celoso. – y no, no era una pregunta.

\- No, claro que no. – la respuesta hubiese sido muy convincente si el SEAL no se hubiese sonrojado dejando a la vista mucho más de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Estás celoso. – reafirmo el detective acercándosele aun mas, sin darse cuenta Steve dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Nn… no. – titubeo un poco, notándose repentinamente nervioso por la mirada que Danny le dirigía en esos momentos.

\- Tal vez no lo notaste, Steven. – dijo más bajo de lo normal, remarcando el Steven en la oración acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos. – Pero la he puesto a cargar más cosas que a todos ustedes, ahora mismo ella está pintando la habitación que ya no será de Grace y la hubiera puesto a subir ese enorme colchón a ella sola si eso no me hiciera ver como un maldito desconsiderado.

\- No tienes muchas cosas y ahora el que no entiende soy yo, eso que tiene que ver. – su voz sonaba ahogada y temblaba ligeramente por la cercanía del detective y la manera en que este le observaba casi como si lo deseara y no en un sentido muy puritano.

\- Las cajas eran más pesadas, pero el asunto es que ese es su castigo por llamarme “Danno”, además, cuando revisábamos el apartamento del sospechoso hable muy seriamente con ella, le deje muy claro que ese nombre es exclusivo de las dos únicas personas que realmente quiero. ¿Entendiste? – el dedo de Daniel se clavaba suavemente sobre el pecho del SEAL que gracias a la delgada camisa podía sentir casi sobre su piel.

 

Steve prácticamente se quedo sin respiración después de eso, con su mirada clavada en los azules ojos del detective que le miraban con intensidad y casi se había quedado sin respiración porque aun podía percibir la colonia de Danny ya que este estaba peligrosamente cerca, quizá demasiado para su pobre autocontrol y cordura.

 

\- Ahora volvamos, necesito sacar mis cosas de ese lugar cuanto antes y ver dónde demonios voy a poner ese enorme colchón. – dijo separándose repentinamente del SEAL que inmediatamente comenzó a extrañar su cercanía y su calor. Viéndose un tanto desorientando por el abrupto cambio de tema.

\- Un momento, ¿dijiste que me quieres? – dijo una vez que estuvo seguro que su voz no sonaría demasiado ansiosa y aguda viendo la espalda del detective que se alejaba.

 

Daniel se giro un poco para verle con una media sonrisa en su rostro, no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, solo le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y volvió a caminar hacia el edificio. Steve solo atino a sonreír como nunca antes en su vida ante la muda confirmación, librando la distancia entre ellos en unas cuantas zancadas.

Para Steve hay cosas que son sagradas, intocables y Daniel Williams es sin duda la más importante de todas ellas.

Y ahora estaba seguro que el también lo era para el detective de Jersey.

FIN

¿Les gusto? ¿Comments? Nos vemos en la proxima.


End file.
